Conventional display devices are used, for example, to control the driving speed of a motor vehicle. The programmable setpoint referred to as the set speed for the automatic cruise control is set by depressing a set button, for example. This set speed is not usually displayed. There are embodiments wherein the desired set speed is shown on a separate display which is set apart from the conventional speed display.